minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.9/build 0
The first Beta related to Update 1.9 aka 1.9.0.0 was released on November 15, 2018. See changelog. Experimental Gameplay (Only available when Experimental Gameplay is enabled in world settings) *Pillagers *Bamboo is now generated in Jungle biomes. New Features *Added new flowers: Lily of the Valley and Cornflower. *Added spruce, birch, jungle, acacia and dark oak signs. *Added new stair, slab, and wall variants: **Stone stairs and slabs **Granite stairs, slabs and walls **Polished Granite stairs and slabs **Diorite stairs, slabs and walls **Polished Diorite stairs and slabs **Andesite stairs, slabs and walls **Polished Andesite stairs and slabs **Sandstone walls **Smooth Red Sandstone stairs and slabs **Nether Quartz stairs and slabs **Brick walls **Stone Brick walls **Mossy Stone Brick stairs, slabs and walls **Nether Brick walls **End Stone Brick stairs, slabs and walls **Prismarine walls **Red Sandstone walls **Red Nether Brick stairs, slabs and walls **Smooth Sandstone stairs and slabs **Moss Stone stairs and slabs *Added a new option to the commands called showDeathMessages which allows players to select whether a message appears in chat when a player or tamed mob dies. *Added new "Immediate Respawn" option with associated . *Added new command, enables the use of raw text formatting to be able to send translatable text output to chat using JSON. Changes *Added several new loading screen tips and trivia suggested by the community! *A notification is now sent to chat when a tamed animal dies ( ). *Tripwires are now activated when broken, unless broken with Shears. *Improved performance when using Function commands; they are now pre-compiled on world reload. Fixes *Fixed a crash that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that could occur when replacing a wooden door with an iron one ( ). *Fixed a crash that could occur when using pickblock on a Chest filled with written books. *Updated low disk space error message. *Held items now show the correct texture when changing resource packs ( ). *Fixed touch controls so players no longer get stuck in sneak position when underwater ( ). *Fixed Panda feeding animation. *Crossbows no longer fire accidentally when interacting with blocks or mobs on touch screen devices ( ). *Crossbows can now be used to hit mobs ( ). *The Trident throwing animation no longer gets mixed up with the new crossbow animation ( ). *Fixed the issue with breaking blocks when trying to fire a crossbow on touch screen devices ( ). *Added new notification for worlds that have missing templates, with a prompt to redownload the relevant template from the store if necessary. *Improved text entry in various fields - text boxes can be highlighted and selected using the keyboard. *The skin picker menu now only displays progress/loading animation when online. *Fixed missing "Save to Microsoft account" message when saving purchases on Nintendo Switch in handheld mode. *Players can no longer change their customised player permissions in multiplayer games. *Fixed remaining commands that use relative coordinates that are below y3 ( ). *Shulker Boxes now push mobs when opening ( ). *Error messages are now more informative when trying to join an unavailable world. *Fixed a remaining issue that could cause a sudden change in direction on touch screen devices ( ). *Falling block entities can now be killed using commands ( ). *Defeating the Ender Dragon now drops the correct amount of XP and generates a Dragon Egg in converted worlds ( ). *Vines collected with silk touch tools can be used correctly in Banner designs ( ). *End gateway portals now work correctly even if the destination area has already been generated ( ). *Dropped items are now correctly displaced by slabs and glass ( ). *Improved marketplace navigation when using a controller or keyboard. *Fixed the swimming animation of the "Syrena" skin in Pirates of the Caribbean Mash-up pack. *Repeating Command Blocks now keep their 'always active' state when cloned ( ). *Clocks and Compass items now load in correctly when joining a world ( ). Category:Beta